carlostrewherfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Carlos Trewher
) |vive = San Francisco, Zulia, Venezuela |siblings = Aleinnys Gonzalez Angel Gonzalez |padres = Carlos Lugo - Padre Yenis Mejia - Madre |occupation = Cantante, productor, compositor y Videoproductor |voz = Contratenor |nicknames = Trewher, TrewherMusic |genre = Alternativa/independiente, Indie Pop, R&B, Dream Pop, Rock Alternativo, Rock, Música Electrónica, Indietronica y Lo-fi |instruments = Piano, Guitarra y Vocal |activity = 2016-presente |label = Selfie Music |music1 = Loft |music2 = don't forget the pukimon.gba |album1 = |album2 = |web = www.carlostrewher.com |ficha = Carlos Trewher en IMDb |facebook = Carlos Trewher |instagram = iamtrewher |twitter = @carlostrewher |shots = Carlos Trewher |snapchat = carlostrewher }}Carlos Ernesto Lugo MejiaCarlos Trewher in search engine "Google" (nacido el 12 de enero de 2002) es un cantante, productor y compositor venezolano de música rock indie y indietronica, nacido en Maracaibo. Su trabajo como TrewherMusic presentaba estilos más convencionales de música dance electrónica tales como dubstep y drum and bass, hasta que empezó a aventurarse a un estilo más orientado al rock indie e indietronica y entonces cambió su alias en el 2016. Carlos publicó más de 20 canciones como TrewherMusic incluyendo 2 EPs, así como varios remixes. Cuando Carlos lanzó su propia compañía discográfica, conocida como Selfie Music, publicó su tema debut No Name (Single), cuyo sencillo contaba con una sóla pista que alcanzó miles de reproducciones en YouTube.No Name en YouTube Su EP Restart (del inglés: Reiniciar), fue lanzado en marzo de 2018 y alcanzó mayor prioridad en las listas de Spotify y resultados de YouTube Music.Carlos Trewher on YouTube Music Carlos también ha demostrado que le gusta la informática, y ha creado 3 aplicaciones para dispositivos móviles, pero todas fueron eliminadas por razones desconocidas.Apps created by Trewher, in TTSelfie. Biografía Nacido y criado en Maracaibo, Carlos estuvo estudiando piano y teoría musical desde los 7 años. Más tarde aprendió por su cuenta a tocar la guitarra y los tambores, y empezó a componer su propia música. Discografía Articulo Principal: Discografía Vida y carrera * 2014–2016: TrewherMusic Carlos empezó a sacar temas de forma independiente en 2014 como TrewherMusic, consiguiendo popularidad a través de YouTube y Facebook. Publicó su primer sencillo <<''The brain, closed eyes>>.'' En 2015, publicó su álbum <<''follow me, my hard..>>'', en este eliminó la canción "reveal (interlude)". En marzo, lanzó una canción titulada Th3 vials, cuya canción tenía un estilo alternativo orientado al indie. Esta última consiguió miles de reproducciones en SoundCloud, y tiempo después fue eliminada por razones desconocidas. * 2016-presente: Carlos Trewher Virtual Carlos cambió su seudónimoTrewherMusic to Carlos Trewher on BlogTrewher a partir del lanzamiento del sencillo VirtualVirtual on YouTube - CRTW, en el 2017. Desde ese momento no lanzó más temas. Ese sencillo amaso miles de reproducciones en SoundCloud y demás plataformas.Virtual on all platforms stores. Usuarios han estado investigando la desaparición de este sencillo en las demás plataformas de streaming. Restart Poco después en diciembre de ese mismo año, Carlos anunció que lanzaría el álbum "Restart" el 8 de marzo del 2018.Announcement of Trewher, new album "Virtual" El 26 de febrero de 2018, el primer single, "Life", fue publicado, alcanzando muchas reproducciones en SoundCloud y demás plataformas.Life on SoundCLoudLife on iTunes No Name Carlos lanzó el álbum "No Name"No name in the platform Spotify el 19 de agosto de ese mismo año, junto con el sencillo "Dear rope" y dos canciones que fue posible ver sus nombres y que hoy día aparecen suprimidas; la mayor parte de la popularidad la alcanzó en SpotifyDear rope on Spotify. Asimismo siguiendo con YouTube.Dear rope en YouTube. fxcked suicide El 2 de diciembre del 2018, Carlos publicó el álbum ya mencionado con dos temas promocionales, el principal "before dying, everything is lost (Interlude)"Before Dying, Everything Is Lost (Interlude) now in Spotify, y el segundo "H33d.Exe + (Bonus)" (este último es una remasterización del sencillo "The brain, closed eyes" que él suprimió hace unos años atrás. Y lo ha lanzado el 5 de diciembre en todas las plataformas digitales.H33d.Exe on Apple Music Álbumes *Restart (2018) *no name (2018) *fxcked suicide (2018)Trewher has been published a post of this albu... Sencillos *Virtual (2016) - Sencillo del álbum Virtual *Restart (2018) - Sencillo del EP Restart *Life (2018) - Sencillo del EP Restart *Mystery Game (2018) - Sencillo del EP Restart *Dear rope (2018) - Sencillo del álbum No name *Follow me, my destiny (Borrado) - Sencillo del álbum No name *B.D.E.L (2018) - Sencillo del álbum fxcked suicide *H33d.Exe + (Bonus) - Sencillo del álbum fxcked suicide *Loft (2019) *don't forget the pukimon.gba (2019) Galería Referencias Categoría:Youtuber Categoría:Familia